wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
June 27, 2017 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The June 27, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 27, 2017 at the Valley View Casino Center in San Diego, California. Episode summary Daniel Bryan banned James Ellsworth from the arena Moments after kicking off the show, SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan was interrupted by a still-distraught Carmella, flanked by James Ellsworth. The two continued to agonize over The Princess of Staten Island having her Women’s Money in the Bank Briefcase taken away last week, which they considered a great injustice. Ellsworth, riled up by what had been done to his associate, got right in Bryan’s face with some rather disparaging words, claiming that The Beard hides behind a “kooky injury” and doesn’t have the guts to compete in the ring anymore. Seemingly amused by Ellsworth’s lack of respect, Bryan opted to ban him from the entire arena on the spot! The Princess of Staten Island was left in a state of complete dismay as Ellsworth was dragged away by security, kicking and screaming all the way. Naomi vs Lana The old adage is, “Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice …” Well, you know the rest. However, SmackDown Women’s Champion Naomi may be in the process of completely obliterating that phrase. A week after coercing herself into another title bout, Lana blindsided Naomi before the bell rang and took firm control at the onset of the match. However, Naomi battled right back, defeating The Ravishing Russian decisively with the Split-Legged Moonsault to retain the championship. Lana, fully feeling the GLOW, was thoroughly enraged as Naomi celebrated her major victory. Sami Zayn vs Baron Corbin Prior to the match, Maria and Mike Kanellis hit the ramp to give the WWE Universe a demonstration in the power of love. However, before Mike and The First Lady of SmackDown LIVE could get into too much of a groove, they were interrupted by Sami Zayn, who was preparing to face off with Baron Corbin in hopes of scoring his fourth straight win over The Lone Wolf. The two rivals combatted fiercely, with Zayn taking it to Corbin like he has in their previous encounters. However, Mr. Money in the Bank prevailed by dodging an airborne Zayn and catching his nemesis with a bone-jarring End of Days for the 1-2-3, as Shinsuke Nakamura observed the action from the backstage area. Women's Money in the Bank Ladder Match After all the controversy and conjecture, all five Superstars in the Women’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match left it all out in the ring in their quest to become the new Ms. Money in the Bank. Following dazzling and daunting displays of chance and athleticism, including vicious suplexes on the floor, ladders collapsing underneath them and Natalya and Charlotte brawling through the crowd, it was the recently banned James Ellsworth who dashed to the ring and attempted to have a repeat of WWE Money in the Bank and reward the briefcase to Carmella, but Becky Lynch prevented it. The Irish Lass Kicker tossed Ellsworth off the ladder into a very compromising position and appeared as though she was bound to capture the Money in the Bank contract. However, the ever-resourceful Princess of Staten Island put the brakes on Lynch’s ascent, first seemingly injuring Lynch’s leg and then assaulting her with a steel chair, taking her out and climbing the ladder for the win to officially become Ms. Money in the Bank … again. Results * Singles Match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Naomi © defeated Lana * Money In The Bank Contract Ladder Match: Carmella defeated Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, Natalya & Tamina Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Dasha Fuentes Media Category:SmackDown episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Maria Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:WWE television episodes